If You Can't Be With the One You Love...
Plot Tired of being the depressing kid after his breakup with Kelsey , Cody decides to drink alcohol at Kimberly Sussman's party to liven up. He is successful, as he shares stories and does dances that entrance everybody except Kelsey , who is a bit confused. He then spends over an hour in the bathroom, luring Shawn out of confusion, and he convinces Shawn to drink. As they walk home, Cody tells Shawn how he thought he needed Topanga, but now that they are apart he realizes that he needs Shawn. They hug, and then give a nearby transient $10 to buy them beer. He buys them beer and goes away, but just as they open it, a cop car (one that they had peed on) pulls up. After returning to Cody's house after an ordeal at the police station, Cody and Shawn are read the Riot Act from Alan and Amy. Alan is very accusatory of Shawn, but Amy pulls him into the living room to cool him off. Shawn tells Cody that he'll take the blame, but once Cody's parents return, Cody tells a very convincing story (the truth) of how he made Shawn drink. Alan apologizes to Shawn for accusing him, and Cody and Shawn agree never to drink again. Later on in Feeny's class, Cody attempts to explain to Kelsey why he was acting weird at Kimberly Sussman's party, but she doesn't care. Shawn has a frustrated outburst, insulting Feeny's curriculum, and is promptly kicked out of class. Cody goes after him, following him back to his apartment where he gets a beer. Cody can't believe that Shawn is drinking, although Shawn tells Cody he's been drinking for a week, and no one has noticed. As Jack enters the apartment, he sees Shawn drinking and begins to scold him. pointing out that alcoholism runs in the family and tells Shawn to stop drinking while he still can. Jack also reveals to Shawn that his mother left their father because he was an abusive alcoholic. Shawn begins to fight Jack, and Kelsey and Angela enter. They explain that they got drunk at the party and that Shawn has been drinking since. Everyone tries to convince Shawn not to drink, but they are unsuccessful. Angela tells Shawn that they should go somewhere private, but Shawn refuses and shoves her into a door. Hurt and horrified, she tells him she doesn't like it when he drinks and she leaves, with Kelsey following her. Shawn is startled, too, asking how that just happened. The following day, Shawn apologizes to everyone. He goes over to Cody's house to see Cody and Alan, and Alan forgives the two, although Cody is still grounded. At school, Shawn gives Feeny an apple for his outburst, and tells him that Jack is going to help him see someone about his alcoholism. He gives Topanga a fruit basket (minus an apple), and kisses her on the cheek. He then sees Angela and tells her that he doesn't like himself when he drinks either, and makes amends with her.